Disney Princess
Las Princesas Disney (o "Disney Princess") es una franquicia creada por The Walt Disney Company. Las once princesas principales son: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas, Mulán, Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida. Es uno de los grupos de franquicias Disney, como: Hadas Disney, Villanos Disney, y Príncipes Disney. Lista de Princesas Princesas Disney oficiales , Rapunzel, Blancanieves, Mulán, Aurora, Cenicienta, Pocahontas, Tiana, Bella, Ariel y Mérida.]] Las Princesas Disney oficiales son: #'Blancanieves' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Cenicienta' (Cinderella) #'Aurora' (Sleeping Beauty) #'Ariel' (The Little Mermaid) #'Bella' (Beauty and the Beast) #'Jasmín' (Aladdin) #'Pocahontas' (Pocahontas) #'Mulán' (Mulan) #'Tiana' (The Princess and the Frog) #'Rapunzel' (Tangled) #'Mérida' (Brave) Futuras Princesas Disney * Anna (Frozen) * Elsa (Frozen) Otras "Princesas Disney" Varias "Chicas Disney" han aparecido en la franquicia de Princesa Disney en algunas ocasiones: *'Alicia' (Alice in Wonderland): Alicia ha aparecido en varias ocasiones junto a las Princesas Disney en la franquicia. *'Wendy Darling' (Peter Pan): Aunque Campanilla originalmente fue perteneciente a la franquicia, Wendy se incluyó también en algunas ocasiones en la franquicia. *'Campanilla' (Peter Pan): Originalmente fue una de las Princesas Oficiales, pero fue cambiada a la franquicia de Hadas Disney. *'La Princesa Elena' (The Black Cauldron): Aunque es una princesa perteneciente a la realeza, la poca popularidad que ha tenido la película no le a llevado a convertirse en una Princesa Oficial. *'Megara' (Hercules): Meg ha sido incluida en álbums de música y DVDs de la franquicia. *'Kida' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Aunque Kida pertenece a la realeza, no se ha convertido en una Princesa Oficial. *'Giselle' (Enchanted): Giselle iba a ser inculuida originalmente en la franquicia, pero fue retirada por motivos legales relacionados con el uso de la imagen de Amy Adams. *'Sofia' (Sofia the First): Una princesa de una serie de Disney Junior. Es conocida como una Princesa Disney Honorífica. Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) y Jane Porter (Tarzan) han aparecido en espectáculos en vivo. En el álbum de Princess Collection 2, se incluyeron como Princesas a Lady Marian (Robin Hood), Nala (The Lion King) y Megara (Hercules). En el DVD Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream se incluyeron como Princesas a Megara (Hercules), la Princesa Minnie (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers), y las Princesas Ting-Ting, Su y Mei (Mulan II). En el DVD Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party se incluyeron como Princesas a Alicia (Alice in Wonderland), Lady Marian (Robin Hood), y Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea). También Alicia y Melody fueron incluidas en Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess. Kairi, personaje de los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts, también podría ser una princesa de la lista, ya que en los juegos es una princesa. Princesas Disney en Kingdom Hearts En los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts hay un grupo de princesas llamado "Princesas del Corazón", el cual está formado por siete miembros: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Alicia, Aurora, Bella, Jasmín, y Kairi (personaje original de los juegos). Ariel y Mulán no son parte del grupo de Princesas. En cambio, son compañeras de batalla de Sora. Pocahontas, Tiana, Rapunzel, Mérida, Anna y Elsa son las únicas princesas que todavía no han aparecido en los juegos. Princesas Disney en los Parques Disney En todos los parques Disneyland están las princesas Disney. Disneyland Resort Paris En Disneyland Resort Paris se pueden encontrar a todas las princesas Disney. Esta el Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, una fuente de Cenicienta, la casa de Cenicienta, una atracción de Blancanieves, en la atracción "Le Pays des Contes de Fées" esta Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, La Sirenita, Rapunzel, Aladdin y La Bella y la Bestia. Todo esta en Fantasyland. Curiosidades *Aunque Mulán sea una de las princesas oficiales no es realmente princesa, ya que no pertenece a la realeza ni se a casado con un príncipe. También es la única que tiene apellido conocido. *Cenicienta, Bella y Tiana se convirtieron oficialmente en princesas al casarse con un príncipe. Nala, princesa "no oficial", también comparte este dato. *Jasmín es la única princesa que no es la protagonista principal de su película. *Tiana es la única princesa de piel morena. *Rapunzel fue la primera princesa de una película de animación por ordenador. *Mérida es la única princesa de una película de Disney·Pixar. *Anna y Elsa son las únicas princesas que pertenecen a una misma película. *Elsa, pese a ser una reina, es considerada una de las Princesas Disney oficiales. *Ariel es la primera princesa que ha sido madre al tener a su hija Melody en The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, la cual también podría incluirse a la lista de princesas "No oficiales". Wendy también ha tenido una hija, Jane, y Nala también, Kiara, aunque Wendy y Nala son princesas "No oficiales". *Mérida y Elsa son las únicas Princesa Disney que no se han casado con un príncipe o no tienen pareja, siendo así las únicas en ser solteras. *Aurora, Mulán, Rapunzel y Mérida son las únicas cuyos ambos padres siguen con vida. Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Anna y Elsa son huérfanas de ambos padres. Ariel, Bella, Jasmín y Pocahontas son huérfanas de madre. Tiana es la única que es huérfana de padre. *Actualmente, Blancanieves, Tiana, y Anna & Elsa son las únicas princesas cuyas películas no han tenido secuelas. *Tigrilla, Elena, las Hermanas de Ariel, Kida, Amber y Vanellope von Schweetz, a pesar de ser de las princesas "no oficiales", sí son realmente unas princesas pertenecientes a la realeza, sin embargo, no llegaron a ser de la lista oficial. *En la serie Once Upon a Time se hace referencia a varias Princesas Disney: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Bella, Aurora, Mulán, Ariel, Rapunzel, Elsa, y Anna. Blancanieves y Bella son personajes principales, mientras que las demás son personajes secundarios o menores. *En los videojuegos Disney INFINITY y Disney INFINITY 2.0 son jugables cinco Princesas Disney: Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Mérida y Jasmín. Ver también *Príncipes Disney *Hadas Disney *Princesas del Corazón *Villanos Disney Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial }} en:Disney Princess Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Listas de personajes Categoría:Franquicias Disney